Life Without Zim
by MonSteR.iN.yOur.MinD
Summary: Zim finally learns the truth and decides to leave earth. Dib finds out and thinks lifes gonna be great. Little does he know, all does not go according to plan. Multi-chapter sing-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! 'm sorry for not updating my Little Black Box of DOOM story, but I will get to that later while I watch the 24 hour marathon of Invader Zim on Nicktoons! I'm Movin on belongs to Rascall Flatts. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Multi-chapter song-fic.**

**I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons  
>Finally content with a past I regret <strong>I've finally learned to except my banishment. I know that I'm no longer welcome among my fellow Irkens and as much as I regret it, I know that I'll never be able to change the past.**  
>I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness<strong>

Whenever Dib Was on the ground beneath me with that scared look in his eyes, well it always made me laugh and feel powerful.**  
>For once I'm at peace with myself<br>I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
>I'm movin on<strong>. I won't have to deal with the Tallest's glare, the humans mocking, and, most of all, I won't have to deal with Dib anymore. It seems like every time something goes it's automatically my fault. I've spent too long trying to change the past, but now I'm movin on**  
>I've lived in this place and I know all the faces<br>Each one is different but they're always the same  
>They mean no harm but it's time that I face it<br>They'll never allow me to change  
>But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong<br>I'm movin on  
><strong>All these Humansaround me try to act different, but let's face it they're all the same. I can't be myself otherwise they'll have me locked up on an autopsy table before I can say stop. Even so, I've lived here for & years and, even though I don't belong, it's been more of a home then irk ever was.**  
>I'm movin on<br>At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
>and I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone<strong>

Finally, I realized after all this time that I have an entire life ahead of me. That's time to explore new galaxies, meet new people, and find a home. Of course I don't know for certain that everything will off without a hitch, but at least I know that I have G.I.R with me. **There comes a time in everyone's life  
>When all you can see are the years passing by<br>And I have made up my mind that those days are gone  
><strong>I'm walking around the base for the last time, and everything that I pass by reminds me. Reminds me of past failures, wins, and waffles. All this times passed, but not a single successful plan was made. Well its time I stopped chasing unreachable dreams and lived my life for once.**  
>I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't<br>Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
>I've loved like I should but lived like<br>I shouldn't  
>I had to lose everything to find out<br>Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
>I'm movin on<br>I'm movin on**

I sold everything that wouldn't potentially have me exposed such as my couch, posters, and lawn gnomes. I had to keep everything else though. My love for my tallest and the Irken Empire has gotten in the way of my life. All it took was for me to lose my mission, which is basically all I had. Maybe, somewhere out there, I'll be able to live among people that accept me for who I am and wont judge me for what I've done.

**xxxxxxxxLater on at Dib's Housexxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Man today was…weird. I mean Zim didn't insult me once, he just sat there. Whatever he's probably planning on turning me into bologna or my head into a portal to a nightmare world.'_ Dib thought as he opened his door to his room. He looked tiredly over the familiar setting, but something was different. Right there on his bed was a small cardboard package. Dib slowly picked it up and looked at it curiously. It had his name on it, but that was it. He carefully opened the package and inside was a strange little device with a button. Dib pushed the button and suddenly a hologram of Zim popped up. "G.I.R STOP PRESSING BUTTONS! HM oh Eh Dib, yes your Eyes are correct. It is I ZIM! Well, you're probably wondering why I sent this to you. Well, you see my tallest have informed that my mission was a lie, I was never truly an invader and your planet is safe from conquest because it would be useless for anyone to come too far reaches of the universe for such a filthy and disgusting planet anyway. So, considering that I am no longer needed I have decided to leave earth forever. Of course I did not lose though! The only things I lost were my mission, my pride, and, most importantly, the greatest rival any Irken could wish to have. SO I am giving you praise for our wonderful enemy ship. Although I like to think of it as more of what you humans call, a _frenemyship. _So I'd like to thank you for making my stay here on earth enjoyable. This is Invad- eh, Zim signing off." He finished and saluted the camera. Dib sat there silently then he jumped up and at the top of his lungs screamed "THE EARTH IS FOREVER SAFE!" Dib fell on his bed and instantly fell asleep, thinking that everything was going to be perfect. Little did he know that this was just the beginning to a long and lonely road to emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I've been really busy with high skool and stuff. So here's an update to my story Life without Zim. Also, if anyone has a song they would want me to use Review/pm me and I'll think about the song, just as long as you're able to give me an idea of what would be happening during the song. ENJOY! I'm just a kid by simple plan. Also, the songs are over a course of a few months. Scars is by papa roach. Rated T for minor cursing, drinking, and angst.**

Dib walked in to skool on Monday With a smile on his face and happiness in his heart. HE joyfully walked to his seat by the window waving at everyone as he passed. "I think he's finally cracked" whispered Zita to Jessica. Everyone around her just nodded and stared while Dib hummed to himself quietly. _'Everyone must have noticed my change of mood! Maybe someone will talk to me, but keep the paranormal to a minimum' _he thought to himself. "Class take your seat an- Dib why are you so happy?" Ms. Bitters said. "Oh I'm just happy that I drove Zim off Earth and saved all of your lives. No need to thank me." Dib thought he was going to here praise and thank yous, but all he got was "You scared Zim off?" and "I knew Zim couldn't compete with your insanity!" _'There not supposed to say that. I saved their lives! Maybe if I give it a week.' _ Dib thought with his happy mood returning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I woke up  
>It was seven<br>I waited till eleven  
>Just to figure out that no one would call<br>I think I've got a lot of friends  
>But I don't hear from them <strong>I thought I would hear from someone by now. I mean what about Keef or Gretchen? Come on I waited Four hours to hear from them!**  
>What's another night all alone<br>when you're spending every day on your own?  
>And here it goes<strong>

**I'm just a kid  
>And life is a nightmare<br>I'm just a kid  
>I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares  
>'Cause I'm alone<br>And the world is  
>Having more fun than me tonight<br>**I'm always alone at home. Gaz is here, but over the past 4 years she's changed and is barely ever home. Dad's Busy all year round. We haven't seen or heard from him in over a month. I'm too young to be out on my own and it doesn't matter because imp alone and have no were to go anyway.**  
>And maybe when the night is dead<br>I'll crawl into my bed  
>Staring at these four walls again<br>I'll try to think about the last time  
>I had a good time<br>Everyone's got somewhere to go  
>And they're going to leave me here on my own<br>And here it goes  
><strong>Every night it's eat dinner and go to bed just to stare at my walls for hours. Gaz moved in with a friend so I've got the house to myself. I try to remember the last time I was happy, that was when- no I can't think about him anymore. He left and that's the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Right?**  
>I'm just a kid<br>And life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid<br>I know that it's not fair  
>Nobody cares<br>'Cause I'm alone  
>And the world is<br>Having more fun than me tonight**

**What the hell is wrong with me?  
>Don't fit in with anybody<br>how did this happen to me?  
>Wide awake<br>I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
>And every night is the worst night ever<br>**I'm not a nerd, I'm not a jock, I'm not preppy, Goth's too dark for me, I don't play an instrument, every time I sing its sounds like a dying animal…Where the hell do I fit in at? I'm falling behind in skool because I can't seem to stay awake. Every night my tossing and turning gets worse and worse, I mean I had 5 hours of sleep last night! High skool sucks.**  
>I'm just a kid<br>I'm just a kid  
>I'm just a kid<br>I'm just a kid**

**I'm just a kid  
>And life is a nightmare<br>I'm just a kid  
>I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares  
>'Cause I'm alone<br>And the world is  
>Nobody wants to be alone in the world<strong>

**I'm just a kid  
>And life is a nightmare<br>I'm just a kid  
>I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares  
>'Cause I'm alone<br>And the world is  
>Nobody wants to be alone in the world<br>Nobody cares  
>'Cause I'm alone<br>And the world is  
>Having more fun than me tonight<br>I'm all alone tonight  
>Nobody cares tonight<br>'Cause I'm just a kid tonight **I hate being a kid.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been three months since Z-_**he **_left. I've tried everything, but nothing can seem to make me happy. I don't wanna live anymore because the only times in my life when I was truly happy was when he was here. I, I just don't know what to do anymore. Nobody cares, nobody listens, and nobody wants m here so I might as well leave while I still have a sense of reality.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Italics=Zim_

Regular text=Dib

UPPERCASE=BOTH

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>My scars remind me that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<br>**_Damn that Dib, damn him. Ive been practically ripping me apart trying to save his ass. I know that neither of us has had the greatest past, but he just can't go around and doing things like this. It's wrong!_ ALL THESE FINE WHITE SCARS HE LEFT ON ME REMIND ME THAT THE PAST ISNT SOME CRAZY SCREWED UP DREAM.**  
><strong>**Drunk and I'm feeling down  
>and I just wanna be alone<br>I'm pissed cause you came around  
>Why don't you just go home<br>Cause you channeled all your pain  
>and I can't help you fix yourself<br>You're making me insane **I finished off my fifth beer and my mood isn't getting any better. I thought I saw Zim out the window and I started screaming at him. How dare he just come waltzing down the street after leaving me like this. If he's going to leave then just don't come back. _It was a close call, I was going to your house to talk to you and you saw me. Luckily you didn't think I was really there. Ive been trying for months now to fix you, but all of your pain you put into yelling at me. I'm sorry Dib, but I can't help put you back together lest I go insane._**  
>All I can say is<strong>

**[ACTUAL CHORUS]  
>I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut<br>My weakness is that I care too much  
>Our scars remind us that the past is real<br>I tear my heart open just to feel**

**I tried to help you once  
>Against my own advice<br>I saw you goin' down  
>But you never realized<br>That your drowning in the water  
>So I offered you my hand<br>Compassion's in my nature  
>Tonight is our last stand<strong>

_I tried getting you out of a fight using my pak's invisibility shield, but then people just thought you were even weirder. You've basically been drowning in your own insanity and lies. _THIS WILL ALL BE OVER BY NEXT WEEK.****

**Chorus**

**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
>and I just wanna be alone<br>You shouldn't ever come around  
>Why don't you just go home?<br>Cause your drowning in the water  
>and I tried to grab your hand<br>and I left my heart open  
>but you didn't understand<br>but you didn't understand  
>GO. FIX. YOURSELF.<strong>

**I can't help you fix yourself  
>But at least I can say I tried<br>I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
>I can't help you fix yourself<br>But at least I can say I tried  
>I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life<strong>

**Chorus x2**

I've been trying to find Zim but I can't stand it I have to move on. At least I won't have to deal with him anymore, or anyone else for that matter. It will all be over by next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Almost finished my fifth story! WOOOHOOOOOOO! All characters belong to the insane madness known as Invader Zim which is owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawks (yeah I know it's a love song but I can do whatever I want cause I'm the freaking author *.*) Gets EXTREMELY angsty. Contains suicidal themes, cutting, cursing, and MOOSEY FATE!**

Regular text=Dib

**Memories consume  
>Like opening the wound<br>I'm picking me apart again **(Flashbacks)

"Am I the only one that sees the alien sitting in class?" "Lemme guess, no one saw that right." "Zim get out of my house!" "Dibs crazy." Can we send Dib to the crazy house for boys?" "Use one of them crazy buckets on him."

**You all assume  
>I'm safe here in my room<br>Unless I try to start again  
><strong>Dibs probably upstairs reading one of his UFOzines…freak**  
><strong>_**[Bridge:]**_**  
>I don't want to be the one<br>The battles always choose  
>'Cause inside I realize<br>That I'm the one confused  
><strong>I don't want to be Dib anymore. Every battle I try to fight ends up being a waste of time and proving even further that I'm a four eyed loser. I don't get why Zim won't answer any of my transmissions.**  
><strong>_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>I don't know what's worth fighting for<br>or why I have to scream.  
>I don't know why I instigate<br>and say what I don't mean.  
>I don't know how I got this way<br>I know it's not alright.  
>So I'm breaking the habit,<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>Tonight<br>**I don't see the point in trying to save humanity anymore. I scream in their faces that I'm the savior. Of course something bad always comes out my mouth. Why did Zim do this to me? Whatever he probably wants me dead just like the rest of humanity.**  
>Clutching my cure<br>I tightly lock the door  
>I try to catch my breath again<br>I hurt much more  
>Than any time before<br>I had no options left again  
><strong>It's hidden under my shirt. I had found it just lying there in the street; it's probably a sign from god. I had to run up the steps so Gaz wouldn't see it. This is my last chance on being happy.**  
><strong>_**[Bridge]**_****

_**[Chorus]**_****

**I'll paint it on the walls  
>'Cause I'm the one at fault<br>I'll never fight again  
>and this is how it ends<br>**"My blood will stain these walls,

Because of all the pain that everyone caused.

I'll never see you again,

And I'll finally be happy then." I said with a shaky laugh.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>I don't know what's worth fighting for<br>Or why I have to scream  
>But now I have some clarity<br>to show you what I mean  
>I don't know how I got this way<br>I'll never be alright  
>So, I'm breaking the habit<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>Tonight**

For the first time in years, I can finally see clearly. No more taunting or trips to the Crazy house for boys. "ZIM, Gaz, Humanity? You win. I'm breaking the habit, tonight.

Just as Dib took that shaky breath while raising the gun to his temple Zim burst through the window and successfully did a barrel role to knock the gun out of Dib's hand. "Holy shit!" Dib shouted when his brain finally realized what had just happened. "And just what exactly were you going to just do Earth worm?" Zim said, eyeing Dib with a condescending look. Dib just stared at Zim for a few minutes, sighed, and then told him everything. "So you see Zim nobody cares and when you left….well you took all of my happiness with you." "So, what? You think you can just go off and KILL YOURSELF!" Dib visibly flinched. "For crying out loud I tried to leave so you could have a normal dirt childhood, I protect you at every turn, made sure you weren't getting your gargantuan head pounded in EVERY STINKING DAY and THIS is how you repay me!" "What?" was Dib's oh so wonderfully thought out speech. Zim just face palmed.

**(Flashbacks, switches between Dib/Zim's thoughts. Zim=**_italics. _**Dib=**regular text **Zim/Dib=**CAPS LOCK**)**

**If you be my star I'll be your sky  
>You can hide underneath me and come out at night<br>When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
>I live to let you shine<br>I live to let you shine  
><strong>_I just want Dib to have a normal childhood. His parental-unit doesn't care about him, so I'm going to give him all the praise he needed as a child. Something that I never had. I'll make him shine brighter than a million Earth suns._**  
>But you can skyrocket away from me<br>And never come back if you find another galaxy  
>Far from here with more room to fly<br>Just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
><strong>Zim I'm not saying that you couldn't leave. In fact, I'm surprised it took you this long to leave and find other stars to explore and galaxies to destroy._.. _Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.**  
>If you be my boat I'll be your sea<br>A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
>Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze<br>I live to make you free  
>I live to make you free<br>**_I want you to be free of this insanity. I'll try and find a way. I promise._**  
>But you can set sail to the west if you want to<br>And past the horizon till I can't even see you  
>Far from here where the beaches are wide<br>Just leave me your wake to remember you by  
><strong>_Dib you can always leave from my help. GO on; find friends your own age. And your own species. Just leave me your wake on this blue and green planet._**  
>If you be my star I'll be your sky<br>You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
>When I turn jet black and you show off your light<br>I live to let you shine  
>I live to let you shine<br>**Just please come back Zim I need you. I'll give you the Earth, moon, and all the waffles you want. Just please, please come back.**  
>But you can skyrocket away from me<br>And never come back if you find another galaxy  
>Far from here with more room to fly<strong>

_Dib you need to go off and find other people. I can't confront or I might make you worse. I've given you all this room to spread your wings and fly._**  
>Just leave me your stardust to remember you by<strong>

**STARDUST TO REMMEBR YOU BY.**

**I'll post the rest later. Got to go play Firework by Katy Perry on my Violin. Oh and for anyone who knows what beta reader is I will write them a story including the characters of their choice and it will include 20 words of their choosing. Any genre…even the unmentionable romance that makes jhonen sick to his ill prone belly (for all of you noobs out there I mean ZADR)**


End file.
